Need You Now
by FuinnTilTheEnd
Summary: Quinn is only just getting settled in at Yale when she hears a knock on her door in the middle of a Friday night. What will happen when she discovers that her ex-boyfriend is heartbroken and in need of comfort? AU. Post 4x03/4x04. First One-Shot! Rated M for mature content. R&R!


**A/N: So, as I mentioned, I had quite a few ideas for one-shots. This is my first one and, as promised, it is rated M. I hope it isn't too bad! I apologize for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee!**

* * *

People weren't exaggerating when they claimed that Yale was a great school, because it really was. The campus was gorgeous with just the right amount historical influences. Students were, obviously, smart and not very annoying. For once, the food found in one of the many on-campus restaurants was actually edible. Basically, the prestigious university offered everything that Quinn could dream of – things that were most definitely not found in Lima, Ohio. However, the one item she could do without was the homework.

Typically, Fridays were always designated as the day that provided an escape and freedom from the treacherous place known as school. Things were different in college, to say the least. If someone had asked her back in sophomore year where she pictured herself spending a Friday night in college, the answer most likely wouldn't have been sitting on the bed in her dorm, surrounded by a pile of brand new textbooks with two fifteen-page essays in need of being written. 'Living the good life' didn't even begin to describe her fourth week at Yale.

A knock at the door startled her out of her deep train of thought.

'_Just what I need,'_ she thought, sighing heavily. _'A distraction.'_

Her feet padded lightly across the cold wooden floor. Glancing out the window, she took note that it was _still_ raining; the raindrops were illuminated by the streetlamp outside. Sometimes she questioned why she had chosen this school instead of one in somewhere sunny, like California. Then again, the cold weather of New Haven gave her quite a few opportunities to dress in comfy pairs of sweats and sweatshirts, which happened to be exactly what she had on now; her hair thrown up into a messy bun.

When she finally reached the door, she didn't think much about who she might find on the other side. Given the late hour – almost midnight – she guessed that it was either the annoying R.A. of her dorm or Kayla, her roommate who had a tendency of letting loose on the weekends and drinking a little too much, forgetting where her key was in the process. Five times. That's how many times Quinn had been woken up by the loud banging on the door late in the night.

However, it wasn't her room advisor or roommate standing in the hallway when she flung the door open. It took her a few seconds to get over the initial shock before she closed her eyes and reopened them, just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, she wasn't. Standing in front of her, in all of his 6'3" glory and fairly damp, was Finn Hudson.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, too caught up in being surprised to notice the solemn expression on his face.

"I… visited Rachel and…" That's all that the boy managed to get out before he broke down.

Once again, Quinn was caught off guard. Why was her ex-boyfriend at her doorstep _crying_? Better yet, why was he even here?

Although the questions continued to form, the blonde felt an all too familiar urge to comfort him. And, eventually, that's exactly what she did. Her hand grasped his as she quietly shut the door and led him to the loveseat in the corner of the room. At first it was awkward and he made a show of apparently trying to hide his face from her. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him cry before. In fact, _she_ had been the one who made him. Almost immediately, her mind started to drift to thoughts of that day. The broken look he wore when she had confirmed his worst fears; the anger and hurt in his voice when he claimed to be done with her…

She needed to stop. _'The past is in the past,_' she enlightened herself. Then it occurred to her: why was she even _hinting_ at _thinking_ about him in any sort of non-friendly way again? He was with Rachel, her newly established close friend. Last she heard, they were still engaged.

Tossing her thoughts to the side, Quinn hesitantly pulled Finn's head toward her. His eyes opened briefly, tear-stained and red, and locked with hers. The moment didn't last long before his head was pressed against her chest and his strong arms were loosely wrapped around her small frame. There was an obvious ache in her chest as she cradled his head and ran a soothing hand through his short locks. She couldn't help but wonder, _'What the hell happened?'_

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, she finally got an answer.

"I just couldn't go through with it," Finn murmured, avoiding her eyes once more. "The Army, I mean. Yeah, I know that I'm probably a chicken, but I realized that I couldn't risk my life when there are so many people I love. So I quit… okay, maybe it really had something to do with the fact that I accidentally shot myself in the thigh with my rifle and received a semi-honorable discharge, but that's not really important. Anyway, once I got over my embarrassment, I decided to go see Rachel – see how she's settling in and stuff." His fists clenched and Quinn gently rested her hands on top of his, drawing encouraging and comforting circles across his rough skin. He smiled a little before it was gone. "I had this big scene planned out in my head. After two months of being away from my _fiancé_, I wanted to surprise her and take her out to dinner – there's this really nice restaurant in the city that I made a reservation for. But when I got to her apartment, I found out that she had already eaten… with some artsy dude named Brody. Turns out that wasn't all they did." He ended the sentence with a shrug and didn't say anything else.

They fell into a somewhat comfortable silence as Quinn analyzed what she just heard. How the hell could Rachel cheat on him? After all the bullshit and drama she went through to get him (read: steal him from Quinn) how could she just toss him aside for some random guy that she met in New York? She couldn't find an answer for that because, honestly, there wasn't one.

"I'm really sorry, Finn," she said softly. After a moment, she added, "But I still don't understand why you're here."

He slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze. They stared at each other for a good minute before he shook his head.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe it's because you're the one who warned me that this would happen."

"I never said she would cheat on you," she replied, unable to prevent the cold glare she shot at him.

A ghost of a smile hinted at the corners of his lips. "But you knew that _something_ would happen between us. That's the reason why you thought we shouldn't get married, right?"

She was surprised to discover that it took almost all of her strength to force a small, tight nod. "Right."

He reciprocated the nod before looking around the room. When his eyes fell upon the book-clad bed, a real smile appeared on his face. "So, is Yale everything you dreamed it would be?"

She followed his gaze and laughed. "It's even better."

Gently, he pulled his hands out of her grip and stood up, making his way toward the bed. He picked up some theatre arts textbook and eyed the cover before setting it down. Finding a deserted area, he sat on the edge of the bed. He then glanced at her, noticing that she was hovering in front of him, and scooted over a bit to make room. Once she took a seat, he turned to her and said, "I'm really proud of you, Q. What you've accomplished is just… amazing. I mean, this is _Yale_," he shook his head and smiled. "Do you have any idea how awesome you are?"

No matter how simple the words were, they still caused her to blush. Rather deeply, too. Lightly bumping his shoulder with hers, she murmured a quiet, "Thank you."

The lopsided grin that she suddenly realized she'd always loved appeared on his face in response.

"I'm sorry for barging in on you like this," Finn said after a moment. "And, uh, acting like a…" he trailed off and flushed slightly. Clearing his throat, he stated, "I'm just sorry."

"I don't mind," Quinn replied sincerely. She laced her hand with his as she said, "I'll always be there for you, Finn. No matter when, where, or why, because I… I care about you. And, for the record, I'm really glad that you aren't leaving." Her voice dropped to practically an inaudible whisper as she mumbled the realization of, "I still need you."

Unbeknownst to her, he heard that comment. His eyes were trained on her gorgeous hazel orbs before he found that they were gradually moving toward her lips. He didn't really think about anything except for the fact that she still cared about him; still _needed_ him. Even after everything that happened between them. Hell, maybe this was how things should've been: him and Quinn, not Rachel. Just the thought about _her_ caused his stomach to churn. He didn't know which reason caused him to unexpectedly lean in and press his lips to the oblivious blonde's.

Quinn didn't fight him as his lips moved against hers. In fact, she found that she was kissing him right back. Only then did it dawn on her just how much she missed him. Though she continuously tried to convince herself that she had moved on, the fact of the matter was that she hadn't. Not in the least. Puck, Sam, and Joe were all just distractions.

Like old times, the kisses started to become more heated; hands drifted over bodies as Finn gently pushed her onto the bed, carelessly knocking the books and papers to the floor. His hands reached behind her head to pull the rubber band from her hair, allowing her blonde locks to escape.

When his hands traveled to the hem of her sweatshirt, she allowed him to tug it off, leaving her in just a white tank-top. His mouth began to make work on her neck and she could feel his hands snaking toward the waistband of her sweats.

"Stop," she panted, although it sounded more like a moan. Everywhere he touched her sent sparks flashing through her veins. There was no denying that.

It took a few louder attempts before he finally came to a halt, smoldering chocolate eyes meeting hers questioningly.

"We can't-"

"Please."

Much to her surprise, that simple word sounded like a plea coming from his lips, evidently causing her to feel a flash of warmth between her thighs. Honestly, he always had been able to make her feel aroused… even in the hot tub all those years ago, although she would _never_ admit it. In the end, her desire seemed to win out over reason because the next thing she knew, she was kissing him – hard – and attempting to pull the grey tee off of him. It took her quite a few seconds, but she was finally able to discard his shirt.

Anger and sadness seemed to be a good source of energy for Finn because Quinn had never seen him act so… _in control_. Guilt was far from her mind considering he still probably had things to fix with Rachel but… wow, the feeling of his tongue against her collarbone was amazing.

When his hands finally made their way back to her sweats and began to pull them down, she felt the need to ask, "Are you sure about this?"

Finn didn't even pause as he muttered against her neck, "Is anything ever _really_ sure?"

She couldn't find an answer to his slightly sensible question, and, frankly, she found it very hard to even think coherently. His hands were running up and down her bare legs, and she wasn't sure whether it was the cold weather or _him_ causing her to shiver.

There were so many emotions flowing through his mind when he first arrived at the campus, but now all Finn could think about was Quinn. Her skin felt so soft under his hands and the pleased murmurs she emitted only seemed to make him more eager to please her. Cautiously, his hand drifted up from her thigh to under her tank-top. Back when they were dating, the whole 'over-the-bra' thing was applied in full force. Now… well, now that seemed to be far from her mind. She didn't complain at all as his hands traveled north at a leisurely pace, only coming to a stop when they were resting on her breasts. Both of them drew a sharp intake of breath; him because he didn't know that she wasn't wearing a bra and her because it felt incredible.

Looking into her eyes, Finn made heavy eye contact with her to make sure that she was okay with this. A half-sided smirk appeared on his face when she mumbled a breathy "go ahead" and tried to pull the top off on her own. He chuckled before helping her and abruptly came to a halt once the fabric was tossed to the side. In that moment, it seemed as if the world stopped spinning and it was only them. Rachel, Brody, the cheating… all of that crap was forgotten. It didn't really make sense to him, but this moment just felt kind of perfect.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he brought his hand up to her cheek and leaned in to place a tender kiss upon her lips.

Once again, Quinn was surprised by his sudden gesture, but she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. For… whatever this was, that kiss reminded her of when they used to be together, the very first time in freshman year; a time when they were undeniably in love. It felt nice.

She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and brought her hands down to the waistband of his jeans. Surprisingly, it only took her one attempt to unbutton the button and swiftly unzip his zipper. Once off, a moan escaped her lips when his larger than average bulge pressed against her inner thigh. A surge of desire washed through her and she hastily gripped his hips with her knees and flipped them. After resting the palms of her hands on his chest, she ground her hips into him once, gauging his reaction. This was new to her, but she really hoped that he liked it because she most definitely did. Luckily, he did, too.

"Quinn," he groaned, trying to warn her. Already, he knew that he was on the brink of encountering his 'release' problem. Sure, he and Rachel had done this a couple times and he thought that he had gotten over thinking about the mailman… but, fuck, not with Quinn. The way that she continued to roll her hips into him…

Firmly, he grabbed her hips and waited for to stop. When she did, he eyed their remaining undergarments before returning his gaze to her eyes. She offered a shaky nod of her head and he smiled at her encouragingly. Next, she clamored off of him and shimmied out of her panties while watching him remove his own piece of clothing. Sort of a breathy, gasp filled moan left her mouth when his length sprung free.

Caught up in the moment, Finn smirked before leaning across the bed to pluck his wallet from the pocket of his jeans. He then pulled out a packet and dropped the wallet to the floor, shakily ripping the packet open and stroking the condom across his shaft. _'I can't believe that this is happening,' _was his only thought as he joined her once more. He kissed her gently and tried to push her down, only to be met with her hands forcefully pushing _him_ down.

Quinn giggled at his bewildered expression before positioning her entrance, nervously, over his alert manhood. For what seemed like the fiftieth time that night, she forced her mind to block out the negative thoughts. Mainly the ones revolving around how this would only be her second time.

Before she lowered onto him, she searched his eyes for any sign other than lust. It took a few seconds, but it was there, although she didn't really know how to describe 'it'. On the spot, the words that popped into her mind were sweet, caring, fond… Finn, basically. That brought a smile to her face when she finally planted her palms against his chest and slowly sunk onto him. Rapidly, the smile vanished and was replaced with a look of discomfort. Her teeth gritted together as she continued her descent and pressed harder on his chest.

At first oblivious to her pain, Finn groaned loudly and lolled his head back onto the pillow. She was _extremely_ tight and, well, pretty much felt like a slice of heaven. Seconds later, he lifted his head to observe her reaction. Instantly, the ecstasy he felt faltered and he placed his hands on her hips, massaging them softly while gently helping her move south. He started to become increasingly worried when that uncomfortable look was still on her face even after he filled her completely.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Give me a minute," she bit out, breathing heavily.

In response, he absentmindedly dragged his thumbs across her sides until they reached the side of her breasts. Teasingly, he kneaded her milky flesh, eliciting a moan and a sharp look from her. His lopsided appeared as he attempted to lean up and give her a kiss. Evidently, that failed and he was pushed down once more.

"Pushy," he muttered.

Finally adjusted, Quinn leaned over and placed a light kiss on the corner of his jaw. She bucked against him and whispered into his ear, "Still complaining?"

An animalistic sound was his only response as his hands gripped her hips and lifted her before slamming her back down on his cock.

"Oh!" she moaned, even though she cringed at the stinging pain.

Developing a steady pace, she discovered that the pain lessened with each rotation of her hips. The groaning and moaning boy whom she was riding gave her the confidence to increase her speed and intensity.

If Finn wasn't sure before, he definitely was now: Quinn was a weakness to him. Promptly, his orgasm was starting to build up. The mailman was a hopeless cause now. Before he came, he was determined to gain some control over the blonde. Damn, never in a million years did he even _consider_ that.

He put his plan into action after thrusting up against her and meeting her halfway, hitting her sweet spot easily. While she was busy with containing her shaking, he took the opportunity to flip them – still buried in her – and pull back, only to thrust into her again.

"Finn," she whimpered, lacing her hands under his arms and digging her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

He seriously felt like he was coming undone at the seams. Hearing his name gave him enough endurance to create a fast, hard pace even though he felt as if he was going to explode at any second. On impulse, he leaned down and firmly pressed a searing kiss to her already swollen lips. His fingers found their way to her nipples where he began to fondle each taut peak, all while slamming into her repeatedly. Moans were erupting from both of them as they edged closer and closer to their climaxes. When her back arched ever so slightly, Finn knew that it was time, and, man, was he relieved.

"I'm almost there," he mumbled huskily. Sure enough, not more than five seconds later, he spilt into the condom, chanting her name in an array of tones. Exhaustion fell over him, but he continued to pump into her steadily, wanting to get her off.

"Oh, God!" was Quinn's muffled yell into his neck when he pinched her clit, causing her whole body to spasm as her walls clenched onto his member and her toes curled. Despite her nails digging farther into his shoulders, Finn continued to thrust in and out of her until she came down from the high.

Labored breathing filled the room for the next few minutes as they both tried to calm down and focus on reality.

Finn was the first to find a stable state of mind. "That… was…"

"_Amazing_," Quinn finished for him.

He nodded in agreement before gingerly pulling out and discarding the used condom.

The blonde was fully prepared to watch him get dressed and leave without saying a word. She thought that he was just going to treat this as a random hook-up even though it clearly wasn't. She didn't know what to call it, but it wasn't _that_ meaningless. At least, not to her.

She shouldn't have thought that little of Finn.

He didn't leave. He didn't even put his clothes back on. Nope, instead, after throwing the condom away, he hurriedly made his way back to the bed and pulled the covers back. One of the most adorable looks she had ever seen appeared on his face as he climbed in and pulled her against him, bundling them both in the blankets afterwards.

"It's really cold here," he murmured against her ear as he spooned against her.

She laughed lightly as her body comfortably pressed against his. How was it possible that this could feel so natural?

"It's warmer now," she pointed out. When his hand draped around her waist, she tentatively intertwined her fingers with his.

It really did seem like one of those fairytale moments. And then his phone rang. She listened as the boy grunted and leaned over the bed to fish his phone out of the other pocket of his jeans.

"Great," he sighed once he read the name on the screen.

"Who is it?"

Finn pointed the phone in Quinn's direction and her face paled a bit. _Rachel_. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, she weakly asked, "Aren't you going to answer it?"

The boy stared at the lit up screen before pressing the 'ignore' button and setting the phone on the floor. Returning to his previous position, he said, "Me and her… we're done. We just- Rachel has different dreams than I do. I don't want to live in her shadow for the rest of my life. I don't want to 'find my passion' in New York because I don't belong there. And I definitely don't want to worry about her cheating with every Broadway-bound guy that she meets. There are probably _a lot_ of those guys, even though most of them are probably gay."

"You deserve better," Quinn stated mater-of-factly, staring at her roommate's empty bed.

"I guess so," he replied, burying his face into her hair and pulling her tighter against him.

"So…" she began hesitantly, almost scared, "where does tonight leave us?"

Thinking it over proved to be rather difficult for Finn. In the end, he simply claimed, "A new beginning."

Her eyebrow rose even though he couldn't see it. "For… _us_?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, that lopsided smile reappearing on his face. "For us."

"That sounds… perfect," she murmured, nuzzling his arm with her nose.

"It does," he breathed. Minutes later, the exhausted boy was fast asleep, his hand still interlaced with hers.

For Quinn, sleep didn't come as quickly. It was hard to process what had happened in the matter of only an hour. Were she and Finn really going to give a relationship another try? Maybe this time everything would work out; no Rachel Berry, no pregnancy, no best friends… just a new beginning.

Her lids were barely drooping when she heard a knock at the door. An irritated and slightly panicked sigh escaped her lips. How the hell was she going to explain a naked boy in her bed to her roommate? Drunk as Kayla probably was, that was bound to be an interesting conversation.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Uhm, by the looks of it, I think I'll have the first chapter of my new chapter-story up before I update LOA. I'm really sorry, but I'm still trying to think of how to write the next chapter. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed my take on what _should_ have happened! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and is anyone else just _loving_ Brochel, or is it just me?**


End file.
